how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Autumn of Break-Ups/@comment-6682749-20130224145414/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130410044012
Well then maybe I misunderstood your comment. The way you worded your comment made me think you were implying that Barney would cheat. This does not bode well for a good marriage. What else was I supposed to think? What did you mean then? I assumed you're one of those T/R fans who strongly believe in the failure of the B/R marriage and you were simply using Future Ted's line in this episode as evidence or at least a reason to believe that Barney and Robin are divorced. I apologize if this wasn't your line of thinking, but otherwise, I don't know what your point is in that post. I'm not always careful about what I say, I don't check dictionaries to find out a true meaning of the word. Not saying it's a bad thing, just that it's not me. When I hear the word "dog" and it's not use in the context of the furry animal, I think of it as someone who's a dog, like a guy who is a total lady's man, engages in no strings attached sex and ditches the woman in favor of chasing after a new one. That's what I always thought a "dog" is. Again, I apologize. We'll see if this upcoming episode proves me wrong. I was trying to keep this post spoiler free, but oh well. SPOILER!!! Barney is apparently going to be obsessed with finding out if some chick in a large coat is hot or not. It doesn't worry me too much since it's natural for men to check out women, no matter if they're in a committed relationship or not. Women do the same thing. Lily fantasizes about other guys and girls all the time. Marshall has been shown to fantasize too (even though he has to kill off Lily before the fantasy starts, but he still fantasizes.) Even Ted bought a pair of god awful cowboy boots because some cute girl told him he looked good in them, even though he was with Robin at the time. So, I'm okay with Barney checking out women, but the writers worry me a little. It seems the writers are trying to appease all fanbases of the show. There's the womanizer Barney fans hence all the inappropriate jokes about the open marriage, the third wife joke, the orgy joke, and now this. There's the Barney/Robin fans of the show and that's pretty much self explanatory. Then there are the Ted/Robin fans which is why they keep revisiting Ted's never ending obsession with Robin. So, I just have this feeling that this episode is going appeal more to the Womanizer Barney fanbase, but I guess we'll see. How can we declare a truce? I don't want to fight but it bugs me a little that you always arrive to snipe at my comments. I don't follow you around to rain on your parade. Why are you getting so defensive? I'm not fighting with you, if I was, I would be constantly commenting on your posts, but I don't comment on every post you make. I only comment on the ones where I want to say something in reply to it. I am allowed to do that right? It's not just you I comment on, I comment on many others too, just when I have something to say. If you have anything to say to any of my comments, I encourage you to reply. You're allowed to reply to my comments, like I'm allowed to reply to yours. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just stating my opinions. And anyways, I've read some of your comments to other people and I have to say, you're rather harsh in your replies as well. It's not just the words you say, it's also the tone you convey in your messages, it makes you come off well, a little rude, just saying. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I ended our debate. I feel you're being a little hypocritical in that regard. Bottom line, I'm not trying to fight with you, so stop getting so defensive when I say something. I'm trying to be as nice as I can in my replies, but it's hard to be when you jump to this same conclusion every time. I'm merely stating my opinion, that's allowed. You're sharing your opinions, that's allowed too. But this doesn't have to turn into a war and I'm getting the feeling that's where we're headed. We both love the show, we love the site, and we love our pairings so can we just let bygones be bygones? I can't promise that I won't reply to any of your comments anymore because when I have something to say, it's hard to just turn off that urge, hence the lengthy post and your posts always give me something to say because you're one of the few people who brings up interesting facts that is just ''inviting ''a rebuttal. You're not one of those childish commenters who shamelessly put down B/R fans for no reason and I'll admit, there are B/R fans who put down T/R fans as well. I try not to be like that, and I can tell you're not like that either so that's why I reply to you the most because your comments are always well thought out and intellectual and I enjoyed our intelligent debate while it lasted. Anyways, it's late and I'm tired. Good night Mark :)